


Evans

by Gay_Slytherin_Prince



Series: Evans and Riddle [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gay, Harry Evans, Harry Potter - Freeform, Love, M/M, Oneshot, Romance, Sex, Smut, Tom Riddle - Freeform, Yaoi, poem, tomarry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 09:34:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21297308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_Slytherin_Prince/pseuds/Gay_Slytherin_Prince
Summary: I think that I am In love with a halfblood.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Series: Evans and Riddle [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026679
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	Evans

Evans, Slytherin just like me. I think about you far too much,

So often that the muggle work is starting to vanish,

Replaced by an obsession with you.

No, I have never been so obsessed with such a man.

No, I have always been focused and such,

But you, Evans, are a mystery.

I think that I like you.

My half-blooded friend.

"Riddle we are much alike. I have a serpent tongue and now I can see the light in the darkest place."

I know all too well what that meant,

parseltongue. You too?

Orphans raised by the fist.

Raised by the feeling of disgust down bellow,

Used by the drunk and old,

Made to feel poisoned.

I will kill those who raped you, Evans, if you help me kill those who did me.

Evans, come with me to a land of dark swirls,

Come forward to a time of low regard

And help me inflict what has been inflicted upon us,

Our souls pitter-pattering on the floor.

Plea with me, make them feel their blood boil and their power draining,

We will show them the power inside us, Evans.

Hold me kindly, make me realise my strength.

Oh, Evans, so tenderly created.

Evans, make me feel like I am of darkness,

A strong powered darkness that will give in,

Making our souls dance.

Harry, I love you like the sea loves the sand.


End file.
